


can i call you tonight?

by mollyjunehanson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyjunehanson/pseuds/mollyjunehanson
Summary: after a long day of saving paris, chat noir asks ladybug for a phone call after she returns home. little does she know that it will spark something different.based off of dayglow's song 'can i call you tonight?'
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 9





	can i call you tonight?

#### "so, can i call you tonight?"

chat beamed up at her with his usual mischievous grin. gently, eyes glistening against the lights of the tour eiffel.

how could she say no? marinette already felt bad leaving chat out of the whole 'master fu' situation. and how was she supposed to resist that smile? that smile that no matter how many times she saw, she couldn't help but recognise. adrien agreste aside, chat noir was one charming stray.

"go to hell, _kitty_ " marinette mocked, hoping it would sway the thought from his mind.

"and leave you here all alone? i'd be cruel" he replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.

marinette huffed. being a superhero wasnt easy. as much as she tried to act mature all the time, she couldn't help but wonder who chat noir really was. the pair clicked well and marinette wanted to spend time with him outside of being ladybug, but she just couldn't. chat asking to call her was making things more difficult; making marinette more and more curious to who he really was.

"come on chat you know we cant call eachother. what if we know eachother? what if you already have my phone number and when i give it to you it reveals who i am? and then we'd have to give up our miraculous, and then who would be there to save paris?"

chat knew that ladybug was stressed. from the times they'd spent together, she always seemed to have so much going on, something that needed to be done right then and there. the last thing chat wanted to do was make anything more stressful for ladybug than it already was, but his heart longed to inch closer and closer to her.

"don't worry m'lady, i've already figured it out. you can call me through your yo-yo, remember? that was our identities remain a secret." chat stammered, trying to help ladybug feel more comfortable.

ladybug pondered the thought. for once, chat wasn't suggesting something totally outrageous. in fact, this one was probably as realistic as it would get. all the fun memories and charming conversations came flooding into her mind. she felt a sense of comfort knowing that she wasn't the only one in the duo that longed to spend more time together.

hesitantly, ladybug looked over at chat. his breathing seemed staggered, kelly-green eyes glued to the roof they were sat on.

"sorry, i shouldn't have said anything, right? i went to far again."

for a moment, the world seemed still. the usual rush of paris' friday night came to a sudden halt. marinette could feel the chat's guilt radiating off of him.

"i'll call you, okay? let's try this out."

chat's face shot up. his cheeks flushed red and his eyes were glued to his lady. he wanted her. he wanted her in the bluntest way. he wanted her lips, her hands, her arms, he wanted her the way the ocean wants the shore. and now, for what felt like the first time, ladybug was finally opening up to him. 

eyes widened, chat's breathing began to quicken, the sound of his heart pounding in his chest drowning out all of the city's commotion.

_he was the happiest he'd felt in a long time._

and ladybug could definitely tell.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! so i used to write a lot when i was younger and i've tried to come back to it recently but it seems i've lost my touch. heres a crappy draft / idk what its supposed to be lol music just really inspires me, but i hope you liked it a little bit!  
> also if someone can pls tell me how to save this as a draft instead of posting this and continuously updating it that would be rlly rlly appreciated lol tysm <33  
> molly <3


End file.
